Legend Of Dragoon: The Third Generation
by UnfilteredWater
Summary: Such an original title no? It's been 1700 years since the second generation and the cycle of the Moon Child has come back, yet, the side to promote Wingly rule, has it. Now The dragoons must branch together, and defeat this monster.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It had been a long night for Kali Thayer and an even longer day too. She found it very lucky that she had been able to sit through four periods of mono-toned teachers, but now that luck was wearing off, sitting through the last period and finding it very hard to keep her eyes closed, and it was the very beginning of Mr. Stafford's science class! So here, she sat at 2:04 p.m. absentmindedly doodling on her paper (which was supposed to be notes for the exam.) and blocking out the drones of her teacher. All was going well until…

"Ms. Thayer,"

Silence from the half-dead student was his answer.

"Ms. Thayer," Mr. Stafford said a little more loudly, but Kali didn't stir from her day dream.

"Ms. Thayer," He said very close to screaming.

"Kali!" Her best friend half-whispered half yelled and poked her with her long fingernail; this made Kali jump a little bit. Very close to yelling at her friend, she realized that she was on the spotlight.

"Uh…yes Sir Mr. Stafford?"

"Now, that I have your undivided attention, Kali, can you tell me the answer to this Punnett square?"

"Uh…" _Just great Thayer! _She scolded herself _'the one time you don't pay attention you get put on the spotlight, ooh… how am I supposed to know what a Punnett square is!  
_She decided to make up an answer

"584?"  
The whole class sniggered at her, her friend behind her raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Craig, can you please enlighten your friend here Ms. Thayer, and tell us the answer to our own square?"  
Eleanor Craig, Kali's best friend was quick to answer.

"Yes Mr. Stafford, A Punnett square is a tool in genetics developed by British geneticist Reginald Punnett, and which biologists still use to predict the probability of possible genotypes of offspring. And it's 75 brown eyes and 25 Green."

"Very good Eleanor, at least one of my students decides to pay attention,"

Even though Kali didn't see her, she knew that she had a tiny, coy, grin on her face.

They spent the next minutes droning on about some scientific stuff, finally the bell rang, and Kali and Eleanor grabbed their books and practically shoved people out of the classroom. Outside their friend, Tallulah Colmer was waiting for them.

"Hey guys," said Tallulah running up to them, "Boy oh boy was Mrs. Hendrix class tough!" This made Kali snort as she slammed her locker close, "At least you didn't fall asleep in science," This comment made Tallulah stare at her friend, then she started laughing, "You fell asleep in monotone class? Hah! How rich!" Eleanor looked at Tallulah or more commonly known as Tally. "I wouldn't call it falling asleep, just err…Day dreaming away"

"Well, whatever you call it, I suggest you get out of the way." A voice that didn't belong to any of the three girls said. Eleanor turned around and was the first to respond.

"Can…" She started

"Dace…" Kali finished.

Candace Corbin, the school "It Girl", was standing right in front of the trio, including her own posse, girls with fake bakes and minis, the popular crowd.

"You're in the way of my locker," she said in a sourly sweet kind of way. The trio quickly moved out of the way and watched as Candace flicked the lock and opened up the metal green box, and inside was holding a mirror, as if on cue, Candace and her other two girlfriends pulled out matching lip gloss tubes, flicked them open, and began to gloss their lips.

It wasn't like Candace needed make up, she was a natural beauty, with long wavy light brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders showing off the layers with the ultra blonde highlights, two baby blue eyes that leaked with expression on her every feeling, and perfect pale skin. However, today, her long hair was straight ironed and parted in the middle. She pulled out a brush and began fixing the too fixed hair. Eleanor was quick to respond.

"Candace, we need to go to our lockers,"

"Well no one's stopping you." Candace replied suavely

"You are,"

"Well then Eleanor, be patient," snapped one of Candace's friends.

"All done," Candace said in a singsong voice closing her locker and turning to face her friends. Together the trio of pinups linked arms and made their way down the hall and into the parking lot. Kali who was obviously aggravated did not wait for the girls to get their stuff instead, she stormed down the hall. Tally and Eleanor quickly ran after her.

Eleanor had shoulder length brown hair, and unlike Candace who was tall, she was petite. She had emerald green eyes that were small and were usually found in a book. Eleanor was also very shy, only talked when she was called on. She was also very conservative, dressing in a fashion where she didn't show of anything, only modesty.

Tally was quite different. She had long, long, platinum blonde hair that was always in a high ponytail, she had golden skin, and dressed in a manner that said, "Less is more," seriously, she owned more than 25 "Daisy Dukes" and tank tops and she had about every color of flip-flops. She was very outgoing, never keeping still. She was the pep talker of the girls.

Kali was a lot different. She had long straight black hair that went all the way down to her thighs, which she had put blue streaks in when she was fifteen. She had the palest of pale skin ever, and she always wore black. No, she wasn't gothic. However, she was mourning for the generation that she lived in. she was very cynical, some people wonder why sweet, kind, Eleanor, was friends with her. Tally and Eleanor got to Kali's blue minivan, as Tally shut the door of the back seat, Kali growled "Elle, what ever in the world possessed you to become friends with that tyrant?"

"She was a lot a sweeter way back when,"

Eleanor and Candace, they did use to be friends, when they were twelve. Candace was a very sweet girl back then, but then she turned thirteen and landed on the volleyball team, cheerleader, yearbook, and all these different activities! Then, it caused her to become friends with the popular crowd. She began to change. Even though she argued against it, it became very conspicuous that she was different; soon causing the girls to get into a fight that Eleanor didn't even remember, but the two girls, their friendship couldn't be fixed.

"So," Tally started, "We still going to the school carnival tonight,"

"Why not, we don't have anything better to do." Kali answered.

"I'll go, just as long as Candace doesn't degrade me again." Eleanor was quick to respond.

"Aww…come on. Hey, I got an idea! Let's just ignore her if she's there!" Tally said, making Eleanor chuckle.

"If only it could be that easy…"  
"Oh come on!"

The three girls rode home in laughter.

Kali watched with humor as Tally ran around her small bedroom, clothes tossed everywhere you could imagine; pants hanging from the ceiling fan, shirts attacked the mirror, jackets thrown and sprawled all over the floor. "Tal, come on,"  
"Kali! I got to have the outfit!" She exclaimed, using air words on "outfit" Kali groaned, picking up Tally first was a gigantic mistake, every time Kali went to her house she constantly ran late trying to find the "Perfect Outfit"! In addition, Kali would always have to pick one out for her, and in Kali's eyes, that was very monotonous work. It was better than being at Eleanor's house though. Eleanor would always be listening to that Celtic music and drive Kali crazy. At least here, Kali was able to hear some cool music. Kali picked up a shirt and shorts and threw them at Tally. She caught them, looked at them, and gasped. "Kali, you are an angel! This outfit is genius!" Kali sighed and said, "Just be happy were a mere five minutes away from the school, or Elle would be mad at you."

Both girls went outside and got into her car. In five minutes, they were at the school grounds and meeting with Eleanor. The girls were now walking down the alley eating popcorn, and cotton candy, and drinking coke. They pointed and laughed at the various attractions that were there. Tally pointed at one of the booths,

"Hey Ellie!"  
"Yes?"  
"Look who it is, Brant!"

"Where?"

Brant and Eleanor where old time friends, since Pre-K actually. The two were very close.

"You're right it is, Hey Brant!"

Brant turned around from his spot at a game, he waved to them "Hey y'all!" he called.

Brant had a large frame, and muscles to fit it, he had curly short black hair and hazel eyes. The girls came to the boy.

"Wassup?"

"Nothing, you?" Eleanor asked,

"None, just waiting for my turn."  
"Then I suggest you get in the line," Kali said. When Brant said his hello, he got out of the line.  
"Oh yeah! Hey, want to come with?"

"Sure," all three girls answered at the same time. Going with Brant to get in line, they started picking out what they wanted.

"Ooh!" Said Eleanor, "I want that!" She said pointing to the teddy bear

"Okay, I need to hit three bottles..."  
"Don't count on it." Said a snobbish voice in front of them.

"Oh no…" Eleanor muttered under her breath.

Yep, Candace was in front of them, she turned around "If there is anyone who is going to win that prize, it's my Ethan." She said, gesturing to the guy who had his arm wrapped around her hourglass figure waist.

Ethan McCallister the school brain, king, and heartbreaker. He had short, messy, beach blonde hair, and four leaf clover green eyes. He was also the apple of many a girls eye. Of course, being king of the school, it was only natural that he ended up with the school queen, Candace. Today he wore a weird green orb necklace, it matched his eyes perfectly. Brant noticed the necklace,

"Whoa, awesome necklace man!" Ethan smiled,

"Thanks,"

"Where'd you get it I want one of those?"

"Baby! It's your turn!" Candace said pushing Ethan to the booth.

"I'd love to watch the king of the school lose, and his girlfriend get mad at him," Kali whispered to her friends.

Five minutes later Candace and Ethan were leaving the booth with the giant teddy bear that Eleanor had wanted. Tally watched with disgust as the royal couple started kissing as they walked out to his car.

"Eww…that's sick." Tally shuddered.

"We can get something else." Brant suggested, "Look there are those necklaces! Like the one that Ethan was wearing,"

"Fine…just as long as it doesn't have slobber on it." Kali said.

A few moments later, Brant had seven different colored necklaces, one was blue, one was white, one was red, one was violet, and one was magenta, red, green and gray. Brant was good at knocking bottles over with a baseball.

"You girls get the first pick,"

"Hmm…I'll take white," Eleanor said picking up the necklace and putting it in her purse

"I'll take blue!" Tally interjected, putting hers in her bag

"Purple," Kali said nonchalantly and picked up the necklace and stuffing it in her pocket.

"I guess I'll go with red and keep the rest." Brant said.

They rode a few rides played a few more games and then they all decided to leave. Kali dropped Tally of at her house and headed to hers. She carefully locked the car as she got out and started to her home. Knowing that her parents were asleep and their bedroom was right beside where the front door was, Kali decided to take the back way. She hopped over the back fence, silently, that way the dogs couldn't hear her. She very carefully shimmied on the drainpipe to the ledge of her bedroom's balcony, opened the French door and walked in. instantly she changed into her pajamas. She then dove under the covers and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

_Kali,_

"Huh?"

_Oh, Kali, _

'Yea?"

_WAKE UP! _

"I'm…not in my bedroom." Kali noted, she was in a dark gray atmosphere, not the familiar purple bedspread and walls.

_Of course your not, what had you expect me to come in the real world?_

A woman appeared, she had the longest black hair Kali had ever seen, and purple eyes,

"Um…who exactly are you?"  
_I knew you would not know about this, my name is Rose, and you are Kali, the successor of the Darkness Dragon. _

"The Darkness Dragon?"

_Yes, _

"Can I have more of an explanation instead of yes?"  
_Of course, _

Rose carefully explained everything to Kali. Her history to the Dragoon's and every battle fought and every story. In addition, why Kali was the successor of the Darkness Dragon.

_You see? Your spirit is strong; Michael wanted that, so he chose you. _

"So, do I have to wear that necklace all the time?"

_I would recommend it, that way it will not be lost or stolen. In addition, you could be in contact with Michael and me. _

"What about my friends?"  
_They will have to tell you for themselves. _

"Before you leave, what about this Black Monster ordeal?"

_Ah yes, I was hoping that you would ask about that. Luckily, you are not the Black Monster, even though the Moon Child has resurfaced. I do believe Charle picked someone else to do the job. _

"Okay so I don't have to worry about losing my innocence?"

_Exactly, I must go now, I have said all that I needed to say. _

"But what if I want to talk to you?"  
_You have your dragoon spirit. Moreover, your friends, I wish you luck Kali. _

Rose left Kali in a dreamlike atmosphere, which she soon awoke out of. She took a few good breaths of air and placed a hand on her collarbone, what was this? A chain? She lead her hand down and looked down, there was her darkness dragoon spirit.

"Strange I don't remember putting this on, hmm…I guess you're something after all."  
She quickly got dressed, ate, and rushed to school to tell her friends about her dream.

Little did she know that a figure was watching her from a tree, this figure was a woman, she pulled out a little walkie-talkie and pressed the talk button

"Boss, we found the Darkness," She said.

* * *

A/N: This is my THIRD time posting a story on Legend of Dragoon; I have been through a lot of revision and hope for some feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kali arrived at school and parked her car, and walked to the bunches of picnic tables where students socialized before the bell rang. She took a seat at one of the far ones near the trees, pulled out her notebook and started to finish the standing three-day homework assignment for math, she only had three formulas left to use, how hard could it be?  
Work is to Easy, Concentrating is to Hard. The vision of Rose had kept Kali from the equations and start doodling on her paper, the visions of Rose and what she thought looked like the current Black Monster, she closed her eyes and let her hand freely stroke across the paper. She felt a sense of europhia as she tried to imagine the monster; Rose had gotten her so intrigued. She kept at this until the bell rang, she opened her two dark blue eyes, and started to pack up, and she looked at the untouched math problems, she scribbled down random numbers and started to class. Once she got to homeroom, she saw Tally sitting in her seat and scribbling on a piece of paper. Kali wasn't surprised that Tally didn't join her at the benches, Tally usually had morning detention, she took it over afternoon detention. Tally quickly threw the piece of paper that she was scribbling on, on Kali's desk. She swiped the note before the teacher noticed it. When no one was looking Kali opened the note and read Tally's scrawled handwriting

Kali,

Okay something really weird happened this morning, I was walking towards Mrs. Griffin's class for morning detention, and as usual Candace and Ethan were having there morning make out session (GROSS!) and last night I also had a weird dream, and this girl named Meru had talked to me about being a "Dragoon" and told me that Eleanor, Brant, and you who had the necklaces were having the same dream but with different people, (or whatever you call the ones who call you there successor,) so anyway I was trying not to barf as I saw them well…you know…and suddenly my blue "Dragoon Spirit" As Meru calls it, and Ethan's green "Dragoon Spirit" LIT UP! The light was so freaking blinding that we had to shield our eyes! And I was talking with Eleanor this morning on the way to the library (You know she works part time in the library) and she told me that she had the same dream too! So please make me feel a whole lot better and tell me that you had one too! But tell me at lunch, Mrs. Griffin is watching me like a hawk!

See ya

Tally,

Now, this was becoming a bit too surreal, Tally and Eleanor had the dream on the same night as her! She immediately started pondering the question "Is this all real?"

* * *

Eleanor jotted down notes on her paper as she listened to Mrs. Hendrix's drones, she looked over to Brant whose head was lolling, Eleanor smiled and leaned her foot over to his desk, which was right beside hers, she kicked him with her small heeled shoe, really hard in the shin, and he jolted, just in time too, the bell rang, and every one gathered up their stuff to go to lunch. Brant and Eleanor put their stuff in their bags and walked out together. They talked about their dreams and about the Dragoons; Brant said that his brother and his friend had the same dreams too!  
"Now all we need is for the thunder dragoon to resurface." He said pulling out the magenta stone and twirling it around on its chain. Just then, he tripped, and landed on the floor,

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Eleanor asked,

"Yea, yea, I think my leg is still responding from the kick that you gave me,"

"Whatever Brant" The two laughed

"Hey you two! Let's try not to get all close up here!" Yelled the familiar voice of Brant's brother, Keith.

Keith and Brant, no they didn't look like brothers, Brant was dark while Keith was very fair, and had a crooked nose. When they all became friends, Kali, Tally, Eleanor, Brant and Keith. Kali and Keith had been at it quite a few times. Once, they were fighting over a basket ball game, Kali gave him a huge punch, right in the nose, and to this day, four years since they were twelve, Keith still had that tiny purple mark on his crooked nose. Now, Kali and Keith were very close. The trio walked in the lunchroom and talked, got their food, and sat down at their usual table, and waited for Tally and Kali. They came in, but this time, Ethan McCallister, was talking to them. The two girls seemed deep in the conversation too. Eleanor noted that Kali's hands were moving to express her words something she only did when she meant something, and Tally was nodding her head, that meant that she was interested in the conversation. Eleanor kept watching them until they had entered the food area of the cafeteria, then they came out still talking. Kali and Tally went over to the group's table, and Ethan followed, he sat down right by Tally.

"Okay, uh…"  
"Ethan has had the same stuff going on that we have had." Kali answered suavely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tally said getting of subject, "Keith! Where were you last night?"

"Ah…grounded,"

"Why?"  
"Long story, but I've learned one thing; never ever say yes, when your mother asks 'Does this jacket make me look hippy?'"

"Anyway," Said Brant "Ethan, who talked to you?"  
"Some King named Albert,"

"A king talked to the king of the school?" Eleanor asked, "I can see it,"

"Well," Ethan started "He said some really weird stuff," he told them, Of Albert and his dragoon spirit. Eleanor got an idea,

"Let's look in the library,"  
"Aren't we not allowed to go in during lunch?" Tally asked,

"I work there, so I can get us in."

* * *

They used the seventy-five minutes left of there hour and a half lunch period to do research on dragoons. This surprisingly was very hard to find, they were scattered through out the library, and most of them were old and crinkly.

"Come on!" Tally whined, "This is supposed to be one of the most important wars of the earth's lifetime! And all we can find our some old poems that aren't deciphered?"

"Tally chill, you're beginning to sound like Candace," Eleanor said

Speaking of which, where is your arm candy?" Kali asked Ethan.

Ethan chuckled at Kali's reference to her,

"She absolutely hates school food, and can't stand the smell of the cafeteria, so she and her friends, including me, head down to a restaurant, for lunch. But, I didn't go today, and boy was she mad."

"Does she get mad often?"  
"Not really, sometimes she'll get mad at the teachers over really nothing. And then sometimes she gets pissed over like if I cancel dates, you know some of the usual stuff,"  
"So," Tally said getting off subject, "Has anyone found anything?"  
"Oh I have!" Keith said, after flipping through a book, "Want me to read it aloud?"  
"Of course" Everyone said,

"Okay, Many millennia ago...

The great deity Soa planted a seed into the land of Endiness. The seed grew into a gigantic tree, the Divine Tree, which bore 108 fruits. Each of these fruits created a species...

The towering, massive Gigantos the 97th fruit...the small, long-haired Minitos the 99th fruit, the formidable Dragons the 105th fruit, the passive, agrarian humans the 106th fruit, the magical flying Winglies the 107th race. The fruits fell from the tree and took their places in the land of Endiness, filling the once-barren land with life. The 108th fruit was known as the God of Destruction…" Tally interrupted, "but why would Soa create the world just to destroy it?" Ethan shrugged and continued reading

"Whatever the reason, the offspring of the Divine Tree obtained peace in the land of Endiness for many thousands of years, until...

Thinking that their magic made them superior, the Winglies became power hungry, and took over. They killed off many of the 108 species, and enslaved the humans. For many hundreds of years the human race were servants to the magical Winglies in their five cities: Deningrad, the Birth City; Aglis, the Magical City; Zenebatos, the Law City; Mayfil, the Death City; and Kadessa, the Royal Wingly Capital. These cities floated on clouds high in the air, along with many Wingly fortresses such as Flanvel. The humans were at the mercy of the magical Winglies, led by the cruel Melbu Frahma, who carried with him a magical orb from which he could obtain unlimited magical powers.

Then, one day, led by the human monarch Emperor Diaz, the humans attacked the Winglies. This war became known as the Dragon Campaign. Of the army, seven of the warriors had obtained the power of Dragons...these warriors were known as the Dragoons. With the strength of Dragons by their side, the human army attacked the Wingly cities. The Winglies, fearing this would be the end, harnessed the power of the mighty Virages. However, even the powers of the Virages were no match for those of the Dragons. The Dragoon Leader, the Red-Eye, attacked Melbu Frahma, killing him, yet sacrificing himself for his deed. Many other lives were lost during the Dragon Campaign, including those of the seven Dragoons…" he finished. Eleanor looked with a quizzical look  
"that really didn't give us enough information," Kali said.

"Well, at least we got a starting point, hey Keith, go copy that on the copier would you?" Keith did as was asked then Kali reached into her pocket to find a pen to put some notes on a scrap of paper, she felt something crumble beneath her fingers, she picked it up and looked at the outside of the crumpled paper, she had scribbled "Black Monster pre." on it,

"Did, any of your dragoon's tell you about the black monster?" She asked.

"A little bit," Eleanor answered. "Not a whole lot, all that I know is that yours Rose, was the black monster and mine, Shana was the moon child."

"Same here," Tally answered, "You're not the Black Monster I know that much, but I know that this 'Moon Child' cycle has resurfaced."

"Well, I want to find more information about this 'Moon Child'," Kali said, and started typing back on the computer. Suddenly the door to the library opened. Ethan turned around and his face went white.

"H-hey, Faye,"  
Faye Depandi, one of Candace's posse, was staring right at Ethan, with dagger looks in her eyes. Faye, was one of the prettiest girls in school, a born native of Italy, she had long slim and slender legs with a bronze color, long arms, a beautiful torso, and long, long, longer than Kali's, pure black hair that reached all the way down to her knees. She had, odd, colored eyes, they were what she claims "natural" magenta.

She walked towards Ethan,

"I'm not even gonna ask why you are where you are," She said flipping a bit of her smooth long hair over her shoulder,

"I'm not even gonna know that you're here, but let's go," she said, but before she could even take one more step, the magenta dragoon spirit flew from Brant's pocket, to Faye's slender neck. It sparkled bright magenta, matching her eyes.

"L'oh il mio dio, che cosa"  
"Eh?" Brant said

"Translation: Oh my god! What the-!" Ethan said.

"So another pinup is a dragoon." Kali muttered under her breath,

"So what is this, Dragoon?" Faye asked, and Brant quickly told her.

"So, who is what element?" She asked as he finished his explanation

"Okay, My brother Keith, yea, he's gray, which stands for non elemental,

And Eleanor is white, which is white silver dragoon, Tally is blue which is Blue sea dragoon, or water dragoon, you pick, and I'm the red eye dragoon, Kali is darkness. And Ethan is the wind, and you are the Dragoon of thunder, and Keith here is Non-elemental."  
"So that means, that Keith leads us?" Faye asked,

"Um…We haven't really thought of that,"  
"Oh my God, the one with the strongest non tied down powers always leads,"

Keith smiled, "So I guess that I'm a leader! Awesome"

"I really don't know if that's smart,"  
"Well, why don't we meet at my house tonight," Brant suggested. Everyone agreed, swapped phone numbers, and the bell went off. Everyone headed off to their next class.

Faye walked beside Ethan, as they made their way to Math, Faye, still a little cynical over the whole thing, talked to Ethan about it.

"Ethan, do you really believe in all of this?"  
"Not exactly, it's sure convincing, but, I know I do, but you know,"  
"Yea, but, what about our own lives?" Ethan knew that she was referring to Candace,

"Candy's just gonna have to accept it

"Then when are you gonna tell her?"

I don't know," he said, and with that, they walked into their class room.

* * *

A/N: review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'BINNNG!'  
Ethan and Faye packed up their bags and headed out, since the math room was full of students, they had to wait outside for Candace and Faye's other best friend Nicolette, once they got outside, Candace pecked Ethan on the cheek and they started out to the parking lot.  
"Oh forgot to tell you," Nicolette said, looking in her compact to fix up her face, "My dad's restaurant is opening tonight,"  
"Oh really!" Candace exclaimed, "We definitely have to go then!" She said, tightening her hold on Ethan's hand as she said it. Ethan shot Faye a worried glance, "Uh…what time?" Faye asked, trying to keep her cool glance of self confidence.

Ethan and Faye packed up their bags and headed out, since the math room was full of students, they had to wait outside for Candace and Faye's other best friend Nicolette, once they got outside, Candace pecked Ethan on the cheek and they started out to the parking lot. "Oh forgot to tell you," Nicolette said, looking in her compact to fix up her face, "My dad's restaurant is opening tonight," "Oh really!" Candace exclaimed, "We definitely have to go then!" She said, tightening her hold on Ethan's hand as she said it. Ethan shot Faye a worried glance, "Uh…what time?" Faye asked, trying to keep her cool glance of self confidence. 

"At seven but if you want to help out, then be there at six,"

"Then we'll be there at six" Candace said, this time referring to her entire posse, "I absolutely love your father, and I want to help him out," she said, as they arrived the parking lot. Candace led Ethan to her Jaguar XK, he hopped into the passenger seat, while she slid into the driver seat, she placed her Christian Dior sunglasses on, and waved by to her friends as she took off. "See ya!" She called over her shoulder, letting Ethan getting a good look at Faye "See you tonight," he mouthed. Faye nodded to him, said goodbye to her friend, jumped into her Bentley Azure, and drove off.

Ethan sat in the passenger's seat of Candace's car, his hand was draped over the arm rest, he turned the volume on the radio down "Hey Candace?" he asked,

"Yes?"  
"Um…what if I can't make it tonight to the dinner?"  
"Ethan, you promised me _last _time you missed out on a date, that you'd go, _this _time"  
"But, sweetie, I really have to go to something!"  
"What is it?" He froze; he knew that just the _mention _of Eleanor's name would set her on temper mode, so he decided…

"I'm going over to Scott Hunters' house tonight" he said, knowing what kind of tirade it was going to be from her,  
"Babe, you don't even play football, so why would you go to the quarterback's house?"  
"School Project," He answered too quickly,  
"Hmm…for whose class?" she pressed.

"Um…coach…Griffin"

"Coach Griffin is the cheerleader coach,"  
"Ah…well,"

"Ethan, just tell me the truth, you know I won't get Mad." that Ethan knew was a lie, she get mad if she really knew where he was going.

"I'm going to Scott Hunter's house for a…tutoring session," That lie seemed to work. She smiled, and started to chuckle,

"See? That's all that I wanted to hear, do you need me to drop you off at his house?"  
"Oh no, babe, I can drive there,"

"Stubborn macho pride" She muttered. "And here we are," she said, pulling in to his driveway, he kissed her on the cheek and got out. She pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the neighborhood roadway. Ethan wiped a bit of imaginary sweat from his forehead, "That was close," he went inside his house, and began to get ready for the dinner he knew he would attend.

* * *

Faye rushed across Rose Avenues a very unpleasant street, trying to make heads or tails of the directions that Brant scribbled down for her. Making sure that her doors were locked she picked up to 75 on her speed. She sipped her vanilla Frappuccino, very happy that she had decided to stop at Starbucks before she took this wild adventure. She kept at the piece of paper, "Take a left where?" She asked herself. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number to the Matthews' it rang a few times,

"Hello?"  
"Hi, this is Faye,"  
"Faye? Where are you,"  
"Um…I don't know,"

Brant helped her find the way to his house. She found herself in front of an old townhouse, not exactly Gated Community styled like she was used too,

"Hey!" She called stepping out of her car, and locking the door, Ethan rushed to her,

"Where have you been?"  
"Lost,"  
"Well, come on, we don't have enough time,"

"I told Nicolette that we'd be there at 6:45,"

"Good, I don't want Candace pestering me about this,"  
"What did you tell her?"  
"That I was at Scott Hunter's house,"

"Well let's just go in," Faye said.

Inside the home, they went, and seeing all of their new "Friends" in casual clothes made Faye and Ethan stick out like a sore thumb. Ethan looked very nice in a light blue long sleeved button up shirt and black pants, his hair combed and gelled. Faye wore a light purple butterfly tank dress, and platform black heels. Of course, Faye had a long purple coat to hide her formal outfit, unlike Ethan.

"So let's get on with the meeting," Keith started. Faye noticed a boy there, he must've been eighteen he had a firm build, and a yellow bandana wrapped around his head so you couldn't see his hair, he wore a white tee shirt, the sleeves ripped off, he had a tattoo of the sun on his right arm, he wore ripped jeans and chains on them, boots finished off the look.

"Oh this is Lance, our Earth Dragoon," Brant introduced.

Everyone started talking about the weird "dreams" to be quite honest Faye hadn't had one yet, and the black monster.

"So, we know it's not Kali," Eleanor said,

"And according to the legends," Lance said, "You'd have to really, not have a conscience,"  
"How do you know about the legends?" Kali asked

"I'm from Mexico; the Black Monster is talked about often."

"So, who doesn't have a conscience," Faye asked, Lance smiled, he had brilliant white teeth. They kept trying to determine, and time was wasted, when Faye looked at her watch it was half past six. She elbowed Ethan,

"We better get going,"

"Yea, see y'all,"  
"Where you guys going?" Tally asked,

"Dinner," Both said, Keith gave them the nod to go ahead. They smiled at each other, and drove off in their cars.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes to get to Nicolette's Dad's restaurant, and once inside, they found that it was already set, both stared in amazement.

"Guess you didn't need us after all," Ethan called to Candace, who was taking off her faux fur coat she rolled her eyes, then smiled as she took off the coat, Ethan's reaction was gold.

The dress she wore was a halter two toned two darker shades of pink, dress, it reached her knees, her golden mane was in a loose curly style and her blue eyes shined under pink eye shadow that complemented her new tan. Her feet and hands were french manicured, she wore a sexy silver heel that showed off her toes, the dress itself complemented her toned arms. Yep, she was gorgeous. Suddenly a flash went off; sure enough, it was Nicolette taking a picture of Ethan's open jawed look. She looked pretty good herself in a black ruffle dress that reached her knees, her shoes were black pumps, they both set off her dark eyed, light hair look perfectly.

"Come on," Both of the girls said, seating them at the booth.

"We already ordered for you," Nicolette said, taking the menu away,

"Why am I so suddenly scared of what you got me?" Ethan said wrapping his arm around his girl,

"Cause I'm just so mischievous like that!" she said cutely earning a quick kiss from Ethan.

The surprise entrée turned out to be…Escargot. Ethan ate it, grimacing but he ate it. Faye had the same trouble. Candace and Nicolette ate theirs, which was steak, whilst laughing at their friends. Once they, surprisingly, finished the course, it was time for dessert.

"Okay," Nicolette said in between laughs, "We decided that you guys had enough torture so here we go, whoa!"  
They had gotten them a banana split, but it was huge! Delivered in a huge champagne glass, and filled with bananas and vanilla ice cream.

"That things huge!" Candace said,

This gave Ethan a chance to steal it first; he grabbed the spoon and started to dig in. That made everyone start laughing.

Ethan and Candace cracked up as they made it to Ethan's Mustang Cobra,

"Hey baby, you want a ride?" He asked coolly,

"Sure, Nicolette's not going to leave till late."

He helped her in, and went over to his side to start the car.

They drove the way to her neighborhood, hand in hand. That was one thing that Ethan loved about the relationship, they were so sweet with one another. He walked her up to her door, and gave her a goodnight kiss. Walking back to the car, he began to wonder, what if this Dragoon journey, took him away from her.

* * *

Candace tiptoed inside her Victorian styled house. Trying not to wake her father. She walked into the kitchen and jumped when she heard

"You know, your father isn't going to approve of that boy," Candace turned around to see, her stepmother Alessa, was sitting at the breakfast table, staring daggers at Candace,

"Alessa, didn't hear you up,"  
"Well, you would've if you hadn't been kissing that _boy_"  
"Who I date is none of your business, or my father's at that,"  
"Try telling your father that he's a-"

"Shut up, I had a nice night tonight, and I don't want to have some psycho woman ruin it,"  
"Watch your mouth, besides do you even _know _what that boy is?"  
"A human? So what Ale-"

"A dragoon! You stupid girl! A Dragon Knight,"  
"Now you're talking nonsense Alessa! How would you even know?" she sat down

"You don't notice that necklace?"  
"It's in style nowadays"  
"Jade he's a…"

This made Candace, or Jade, jump up from her seat

"Okay Alessa, just because you married my father, doesn't mean you have right to call me by my birth name, call me _Candace _like the rest of the world! My father and my _mother _can call me Jade!"  
"Your mother is dead,"  
"Thanks to you!" Alessa shook her head.

"Don't blame me for your mother's mistake, she shouldn't have married your father, and you'd probably wouldn't be a h-" Jade rolled her eyes and stormed upstairs.

Candace, Jade, was a half-breed, the mix between a human and a Wingly. Her mother was a human, a beautiful one at that. When Jade turned three, her mother died, and her father ended up marrying Alessa, his arranged fiancé from when he was sixteen, even though proof was never shown. Jade always knew that Alessa killed her mother, from then on, she had taken the identity of Candace, the "it" girl in her mind. Therefore, she lived a double life. Of course, she would never tell anyone, until the time was right. She heard a knock on her window; she looked over and saw a figure in black standing by the balcony. She put her hand behind her back, letting her magic swarm through it. She opened the door, she saw a woman, with red eyes,

"Hello Jade," She said, "May I come in?"

* * *

Ethan lay in his bed; thankfully, it was a Friday so he'd getaway with staying up past one. He stared at the ceiling, the phone rang, he picked it up.

"Yea?"  
"Ethan it's Kali,"  
He lifted his body up,

"Kali do you realize what time it is?"  
"Yea, but come over to Brant and Keith's house,"  
"Why?"  
"Something's here and it ain't pretty,"

He hung up the phone, put on a under shirt, made sure his Dragoon Spirit was on, got out of the house, and drove to his friends house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Brant ran through the small space of what's supposed to be his backyard. Keith was inside, trying to find something to fight with. Only thirty minutes ago, did he see this huge monster.

It all happened when he was trying to get to sleep; he heard a huge 'BOOM' and a crash. He jumped out of his bed, and ripped the curtains open, he saw… A huge creature (What Keith described as ugly) with seven eyes, and a huge gray torso, and two large arms, and tiny legs, and wings. The monster took a good look at Brant, Brant saw danger. So he did the only thing logical, ran out of bed screaming bloody murder. He yelled to Keith to call up all the others, thirty minutes and they still haven't come. Keith came running out the back door, two sharp objects where held in his hands, Keith handed his brother a…butter knife. Brant stared astonished, at the stupidity of his brother.  
"A BUTTER KNIFE?" He yelled,  
"What? I would've gotten the sharp one's but the door was jammed."  
"A BUTTER KNIFE? Why not a sledgehammer?" He shouted,  
"Do we even have one?"  
"Yes! I saw dad with it the other day! We store it in the garage, don't you know that!"  
"Oh yea!"  
"So why didn't you get it?"  
"I wasn't thinking!"  
"Got that right!"  
"Would you two stop arguing and concentrate on the Virage?" Yelled a female voice. The two looked around and saw Tally, Kali, Faye, Eleanor, Ethan, and Lance, all in different armor.

Tally was in a huge one-piece armor, (Truth, it looked like a bathing suit) that had many tiny shards of icicle trailing around it. Her hair, seemed fuller and thicker, was kept in an up tight ponytail, and the bottom of her hair, there was light blue streaks, not like Kali's who's were neatly in place in her hair. However, Tally's had stopped once it met her head. And the streaks, spiraled down not were separate strands, but they spiraled. She also had WINGS! Florescent and the color of the ocean. To top it all off, she held a giant mallet, made of icicles.

Kali wore a two-piece suit of armor. A violet short shirt and huge knee high skirt, her midriff, arms, legs were covered in violet armor, and big violet boots. She had tiny opal gems embedded in her hair, her weapon. A nice big rapier that held and opal right at the handle. Her wings were black, with a lacey outside that surrounded it, and they looked like demon wings.

Eleanor's was exactly like Kali's except, hers was white and her hair was decked out in diamonds, and her weapon was a simple white bow and gold arrows. And her own wings, resembled those of an angel.

Faye's armor was gorgeous, the entire attire was magenta, and it started with ankle length boots. which where low heel, she wore a pair of short, shorts and a tightly covered long sleeved torso armor, so tight, that her every single dip and curve of her hips up were accentuated. Her soft hands were covered in gloves, and her hair was a tad bit longer than it normally was, and one chunk of hair was tied in a braid. The string was magenta, and just like the other girls, aqua gems were embedded in her outfit. Her wings were light florescent pink.

Ethan, the only pieces of clothing on his body was a pair of khaki pants, and brown outdoor boots. His armor was green and had black gems all over the torso. His armor started at his neck, reached his hands, and fanned out at his hips. His messy surfer blonde hair had a green headband over it, covered in black gems. His wings were green and florescent. His weapon was a long silver spear.

Lance's armor was big and fit his frame perfectly. The color was gold, his resembled Ethan's in the armor; the gems were the same color. The only exceptions were that Lance's bottoms were ripped up baggy blue jeans and his armor mostly covered is torso, shoulders, and elbows down. Moreover, Lance's weapon was a huge axe.

The six teenagers sat on a branch, Brant stood with his jaw wide open,  
"H-how?"  
"My grandmamma knows a bit about Dragoon's, so she taught us how to transform." Faye said.  
"And, well," Keith said trying to motion that they were in supernatural form and he and his brother were, well, humans.  
"Oh yea Ethan, do the honors" Faye said.  
Ethan pointed his spear at Keith  
"Awaken" He commanded "Spirit of the Divine Dragon"

Keith's spirit glowed bright gray, and the light absorbed him. It disappeared; the Divine Dragoon spirit settled in the middle of his chest and lit up.

The orb that surrounded him previously, came back and swarmed around him. Putting huge gray armor on him, with six different colored wings, and the armor encased his entire body, his gemstones were green, and a scanner type device covered his eye.

This time Ethan faced Brant, his eyes lowered on the red orb, this time he commanded  
"Awaken, Spirit of the Red Eye Dragon"

Brant's tiny orb, ignited with fire, throwing him up into the sky, leaving a trail of fire behind him, he came crashing back down. In a much different Brant.

Huge red armor covered is torso, much like Ethan's and Lance's, he wore tight fitting blue jeans, and red boots, his black hair was in a spiked style. His wings were red and you guessed it, florescent.  
"Whoa!" Brant said, looking at himself.  
"Ha!" Tally said, "Who would've thought, the king of grunginess can look hot!"  
Brant flexed out his muscles to show off, "Thank you Tal," he laughed.

Jade looked at the figure that entered her room, it was abnormally tall, she guessed around ten feet, she had to duck in order to get into the door. Almost tripping over the items strewn across the bedroom floor. She gained her composure back, and arched her back in an impossible way. Without warning, she tumbled backward and her body broke in two, two girls! Jade took a step back, knowing by sight that they were unconscious,  
and "Oh great!" She muttered under her breath "Just now what do I do!"

The next morning, the two girls woke up on Jade's bed, wondering where they where,

"Hello girls," Jade said pushing the door out of her face, "You had something to tell me?"  
The girls looked at the other girl, while Jade studied them.

The first girl had long, long, platinum blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. Her skin was the pales of pale. She had fangs; Jade guessed that she was a vampire. Her attire was something from the Matrix.

The next girl's attire was a medieval gown. She had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello" the second girl said, "This is Aquara" She motioned to the girl beside her, "I am Annabelle."

"Hi, I'm Jade,"  
"Oh we know who you are."

"Yea," Agreed Aquara, "We know all about you,"

* * *

I'm not, going to get disappointed by the lack of reviews but please do review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, long time since I posted huh? Well, school's starting up soon, so I have to focus all my energy on that. So I'll give you a post, about once a month.

* * *

Chapter Five 

Date: May 3rd 2006,

Time: 6:04 p.m.

Music: "The Ryder" by A.T. (In other words, some Celtic artist)

Mood: Happy-Go-Lucky!

Subject: What…

I was on the Internet today, and realized that I haven't updated my Blog in months! My science class was assigned a project "What Laws of Science do Super Heroes Break?"  
Pshh…Talk about lame! At least that was what our school princess, Candace, said when she heard about it. Of course, she said it out side of Mr. Stafford's classroom. For once that blond is smart! So I've been working since Halloween trying to get it done!

Now off of that subject, I want to pick up from where I left off last time (October 8th if nobody remembers). Our school held a fundraising carnival, on the sign it said, "Fundraising for FUN raising," , I found it cute, but Kali, didn't. So, we went and hung out with my good friend Brant. we went on a few rides, oh and Keith wasn't there, apparently he was grounded for calling his mom "Hippy". I didn't know what it meant until Brant explained it to me, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't get it, and to this day, still don't!

So anyway, we were in line for a hit the bottle contest, Kali, Tally, and I argued over who wanted the big, fuzzy, bear. But, Ethan McCallister, the school king and my very good friend now, was in front of us, with his girlfriend, Candace Corbin. Oh who saw THAT ONE coming! The school king with the school queen! Candace was talking trash to us about "Her Cuddle Monster," and "MY Ethan" Was going to win her the teddy bear, so Kali said "I'd love to see her get mad on her benefit," or something like that. Ultimately, Candace won the teddy bear. But, something happened, Ethan had this necklace on, and Brant won those for The girls and I, I'm not going to go into explanation for the necklaces. Because, well, I just don't want too. Anyway, long story short, the king of the school is now friends with us. Along with him so did Faye Depandi, I honestly think that she's prettier than Candace, but, everyone knows why I think that! So Faye and Ethan have joined us, oh gosh, I have to log off, Mom's yelling, the joys of a new sibling along the way!

Lots of Love,

Angel4475

Eleanor hit the "Post" icon on her screen, and went to get her mother's nightly cravings of, Pork chops. She put them in the microwave and pulled out an old yearbook, that she found in the attic when she cleaned it out. The cover said '2002' but looking at it felt like '1985', it was so old. She flipped through a few pages, and found her class. The first name? Brant Aaron, boy, Eleanor had always thought that he was cute, his signature next to his picture was "HAGS" Have A Great Summer. She always had a school girl crush on him. She especially as a child, loved his dark, dark eyes. Eleanor shook her head, getting out of her day dream about Brant. She looked at Keith's picture, which of course had his hands on his face. His signature, the same as his brothers. Next she turned to Tally, who was entirely weird in her picture, her face was filled with zits and her teeth had braces, but she cleared up by the end of school her signature was "All thanks to Proactive!"

Next, it was Candace. Wow, now 1985 felt like the year, they hadn't exchanged nice words since 2002. As usual, she was neatly primped, her signature was "HAGS…Oh and don't get kicked out of another state…LOL! Love ya girlie! CC," CC, was a nickname she had because of her same letter initials. Kali didn't attend that school at the time, she didn't come until after 2004, after Candace became popular, after Brant had been with Nicolette.

More bad blood had been switched between Candace and Eleanor when Candace hooked Brant up with her French friend, Nicolette. Candace always knew that Eleanor had a crush on Brant and was working up the courage to ask him out, but right when she thought that she was confident enough. Candace smashed it with the news of Nicolette coming in from France. She wooed Brant over to the popular side when she gave him Nicolette's picture. When she came the two quickly hit it off, breaking Eleanor in two. But by January, they broke up, Nicolette and Candace ganged up against all of them now. Eleanor's confidence is still shattered about Brant though.

The pork chops notified that they were done cooking and Eleanor took them to her mother. She only prayed that Ethan and Faye could keep up their charade with Candace and Nicolette. Their magic was increasingly noticeable now, and Eleanor knew that one day, one would mess up and Candace would find out. But Eleanor didn't know that, Candace already knew, and was keeping a secret as well.

Jade laughed with Annabelle and Aquara as they picked on the Dragoons. It was a typical Saturday night scene, the TV was on, but no one was paying attention, popcorn was popped and they were ferociously digging into it, the only none teen theme there was the Vodka and Jose Cuervo on the coffee table. Which all three girls were drinking, Annabelle and Aquara, Vodka, Jade, Jose Cuervo. It was fine, since the Wingly "Coming Out" age was 12, and she was 16, so hers would've been around 14. And, Annabelle, was born around 1340, same for Aquara, the two were blood sisters, therefore, Annabelle was immortal.

"So," Aquara said, putting the Vodka down, "Have you ever seen yourself in Wingly form?"  
"Oh yea, it took me four years till I could master my transformations,"

"So," Annabelle fiddled with her hands "Can we see your transformation?"  
"Nah, it's ugly,"  
"Hey now," Aquara said "In 1734, my best friend besides Anna at the time, was a half Wingly, and she was gorgeous! So you should be too, you're already an attractive human,"

"Fine," She said, she put her hands together, and a florescent light took over her. Instantly, the highlighted wavy hair, disappeared into curly silky silver, the big blue eyes, changed into almond shaped green. With long lashes, and extremely long legs, the two girls guessed that she was at least 5'7. But, she was gorgeous, hands down.

"See now!" Aquara exploded, "What did I say? GORGEOUS!"

The girls laughed the rest of the night away.

The next day, the dragoons, Nicolette and Candace sat in Geography. Ethan and Faye sat with Nicolette and Candace, but, Ethan noticed that Candace was surprisingly off today, for instance, her usual cool, calm, stay the heck away, attitude was replaced by jitteriness, tiredness, and she was almost asleep.

"Okay class," Said Mr. Jared, "Pull out your textbooks to page 581,"  
Everyone groaned, the notorious 581 page in "Geography Through Time", the old world map of Endiness, the earth eons and eons before the one we live in today. Candace didn't even bother to look at the old page, instead, she started passing notes with Nicolette. But seeing as though Mr. Jared was young, and "Hip" he caught them in no time.

"Ms. Corbin," He said taking the note from her,

"Y-yes sir?" She asked, there were lots of times that she was intimidated of Mr. Jared.

"Perhaps you would like to tell us where, Serdio, Lohan, Bale, Tiberoa, Fletz, Donau, Mille Seasue, and Deningrad are located," Across the room, Faye saw Eleanor, Brant, Keith, and Kali smile. They all knew that Geography wasn't the greatest subject for her, Faye shot her a pity glance. But Candace, smirked, no one knew, that, she was already covered on this.

"Well, Mr. Jared, Serdio would definitely be where England is today, making Lohan where Los Angeles is, seeing as though, the land was split in two right before the dawn of our time, making Bale right at the famous Bodiam Castle, right off of Robertsbridge, East Sussex England. So for the bonus question on the board Seles would have to be Kent. Tiberoa, well, that country would be partly located in Brazil, Africa, and the

Mediterranean. Let's not forget that those lands where split as well. So Fletz would be in Spain, Donau, Portugal. Mille Seasue? That would be with the countries of Canada, Alaska, Greenland, Iceland, and Russia. Deningrad would be Shlisselburg?"  
"Right," Mr. Jared said,  
"So Mr. Jared, that's where I believe they are located,"

"and you, are absolutely…" Kali was wishing the word 'Wrong', "Right,"

Candace smiled, her head getting bigger by the minute, "I guess there is a brain in this highlighted head after all," she whispered to Ethan. He smiled and playfully shoved her.

But, inside Candace was thinking

'Thank You Anna'

A few periods later, the bell signaled for lunch time, Candace made a bee line for her car. She quickly jumped in before anyone could request a ride. She started it up, and sped out of school zone. She sped past the intersection and straight to her house. She got out of the car and walked fast into the home. Annabelle and Aquara were waiting, Candace ran up to her room, and quickly turned into Jade, she was just about to step out when she noticed something wrong.

"Outfit!" she exclaimed, and raided her closet to find the perfect one.

Minutes later, she stepped out of the bedroom, in a black turtle neck, with sleeves that came down to her elbows, brown corduroy pants, and black low heel boots. Her hair was kept in a low ponytail, the style was messy, and was topped off in a black beret. Her eyes were decked out in silver eye shadow, and visible black eyeliner, making her eyes pop. She leaned herself against the wall of her stairs, looked at her friends and said.  
"Let's go girls,"

Annabelle smiled, and Aquara jumped with glee.

Though, they didn't know, what strength was in the dragoon's, their prime target.

* * *

REVIEW! 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry y'all, the fiction was going way too fast for me, so at 9:00 tonight it's getting deleted. Though I will come up with another one, with different characters, I just needed to do this

From

UnfilteredWater


End file.
